Looks Like We've Finally Made It
by SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou
Summary: Kurt couldn't have imagined that this would happen to him. Once he decided to spend his summer with his grandparents in New York, his whole life changed. What's this about love, his future and his career? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Just my view on the character Kurt could be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Are you ready to go?"

I turned to look at him, still not believing this was all really happening.

"No, I'm not. But I guess we have to."

With that I grabbed his hand, and walked towards the gate.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

As we were waiting in our seats for takeoff, I thought back to the summer I just had. Who would have thought this would happen when I started my summer holiday.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have everything, passport, money, extra money, your suitcase… Well of course you have those, but do you have all of the important things?"_

"_Excuse me? Let me tell you that those suitcases ARE very important. But yes, I also have all of the other stuff."_

_This was finally it. All of my life my grandparents have asked me to come spend my summer holiday with them. I always declined, because who else would take care of my father? But this summer he had Carole, and I think it would do some good, to separate me and Finn for a while. Don't misunderstand me, I love him, I really do, but he still can't accept that it is only platonic. So this would be a good opportunity for both of us._

_And the best part that I've forgot to mention? My grandparents live in New York! Yes, I was finally going to the city of my dreams. Leaving behind the stupid Neanderthals here in Ohio, and hopefully become a part of the sophisticated people of New York._

_I swear the last few weeks have dragged on and on. Once I heard they invited me yet again, and I really had no reason to say no, I couldn't wait for this day to arrive. I've been packing and re-packing my suitcases for the last few weeks, so that the clothes I took with me, would be the most fashionable in my closet. Maybe finally somebody would appreciate them, instead of drowning them in Red Dye. _

_After a tearful hug with my dad, I finally boarded the plane, on the way to fulfill my dreams._

_End Flashback_

And yes, it was everything I had ever hoped it could be. People didn't look twice at me, and if they did, they smiled or even complimented me on my clothes. It was at the end of my third week there, that everything changed.

_Flashback_

_New York was everything I had ever dreamed of. It had my sort of people, and they were more accepting then even I could have imagined. Just last week, people cheered when a guy proposed. To another guy. If that had happened in Lima, they would have been booed so hard, they would never be able to hear again. New York itself was also a dream, the theatres, the shows, the sights. They were amazing. _

_The only downside was that there was a heat wave overhead. So if I wanted to see anything, I was forced to conquer the sun. Even my most severe sunblock couldn't stand this much sun. Sure I was still protected, but I now had a tan, that even I couldn't ignore. It's still weird to look in the mirror and see my reflection. Not only that, but the sun had an interesting effect on my hair. I was now more blond then brunette, and I didn't think I would ever recover from the shock. But I did know what looks good, so now I wore it a bit more messy then I had ever dared. _

_The only thing I was really happy about, was that I had finally hit my grow-spurt and was an acceptable length for somebody my age. Another plus was, that with this growth, the last of my baby fat finally disappeared, and you now could see the muscles I had built during Cheerio's and Glee. The first time my Dad saw me again on Skype, he didn't believe it was me. I had to do a lot of convincing to get him to believe me._

_I had also done the one thing that I've always wanted, but was too scared to do. I finally had my ear pierced. Just one, but I've always wanted a diamond stud, and I finally got the courage to do it._

_Yes, overall, I was really enjoying this holiday. And that was when my grandparents decided to intervene. Apparently, "I was much too deprived of kids my own age," and "they had a few friends whose grandson was also visiting them, and he was even from OHIO," Like that automatically sealed the deal. If anything, it was a reason for me to not want to meet him. If he was anything like the stupid Neanderthals at my school, I didn't think I would enjoy this visit very much. _

_But the time was here, and I had to go meet him. I had of course dressed as impeccable as ever. If that wasn't a test straight away, I didn't know what was. They finally called me to come say hi. Well, here goes nothing…_

_Oh! But… Um… Huh! Okay, that wasn't the deal. You wouldn't introduce me to the most handsome guy I had ever seen. A little shorter than me, but damn if I didn't find it attractive. Very fit, curls hanging loose, and the most amazing Hazel eyes I had ever seen, and probably would ever see. Oh wow, he's wearing a bow tie!_

"_Hey, is that Alexander McQueen? I totally adore his clothing, but I could never pull it off, but you can! I'm Blaine, by the way."_

_Wow, who knew I would have to go to New York, to meet a gay guy from Ohio?_

_Turns out he's from Westerville, not even an hour drive from Lima. And he's a prep school boy. It seems as if I owed my grandparents an apology. And a huge thank you._

_End Flashback_

And yeah, I did owe them that thank you. Because they changed my life. Who would have thought that just a couple of months later, that boy would become the center of my universe, and the love of my life?

_Flashback_

_It all started out with small things, really. A touch on the shoulder here, lingering fingers there. We spend almost all our time together. It turns out that, to make Blaine even more perfect, he also enjoyed the theatre, and let me tell you, it was a lot more enjoyable to have someone there with you to ooh and aah at things. I was almost constantly in contact with Blaine, one way or another. We either were going somewhere, coming back from somewhere, or on the phone talking about where we'd meet. And to be honest, I was loving it. I'd never met anyone with whom I had so much in common. It was never awkward between us, even the silence was comfortable. _

_My father had also met Blaine. When he called me on Skype, Blaine was with me, watching Rent. They had a whole conversation about the Buck-Eyes, of all things. Yes, even though Blaine was gay, he still liked sports. Finally, after a month of knowing each other it happened._

"_Kurt? Can I talk to you?"_

"_Yes, of course, you know you can always talk to me."_

"_Um, Okay, so I'm very nervous about this, and I don't know if it's just me, but I can't wait any longer. I need to know if it's mutual, and if you want to, because I…_

"_Blaine! Relax, okay, you're rambling. Now take a deep breath, and try it again."_

_After a deep breath, he spoke again._

"_Okay, I really like you, and I need to know if you feel the same way, because I can't hide this any longer. Sooo, do you want to go out on a date with me?"_

_I stared at him in shock. I had hoped, of course, but he apparently felt the same way as me. _

"_Oh Blaine, of course I feel the same way. How couldn't I like you? You're everything I've dreamed of. So yes, I want to go on a date with you."_

_Blaine let out a whoop, and rushed forward. He hugged me tightly and murmured into my ear._

"_I'm really glad I got to meet you this summer. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. "_

_End flashback_

And to be honest neither could I. He changed my life, and for the better. The date was, of course, a success. After we both got over the awkwardness of the fact that it was a first date, we enjoyed ourselves immensely. We could still talk about everything, but know there was a current of awareness between us. At the end of the date he asked if he could kiss me. I, of course, said yes.

From that moment on, we became even more inseparable. I told my father the next time we spoke on Skype, and he said that he already suspected something was happening since he saw us the last time, but he was glad I told him, and he even approved of Blaine. There was still a month of summer holiday left, when my last dream came true.

_Flashback_

_Blaine really was perfect. Here we are, in a coffee shop, in the center of New York, with an open mic. I told him how much I loved to sing, and next thing I know he's taking me here. He signed us up for a slot, and after waiting for about fifteen minutes we were invited to go on the stage. Apparently Blaine had already picked out the song. As soon as the music started, I knew immediately which song he had chosen. Well if he wanted to do this it was on. Animal was one of my favorite songs, and he wasn't going to out-sex me. _

_So after the both of us flirted through the song, we were both panting, but above all, smiling. That was the most fun I had ever had. _

_Just as we were returning to our table for another coffee, a guy walked towards us. _

"_Hey guys, I just watched you performance up there. You really got the stage present and the voices. I'm Michael Warren, and I'm a director at Broadway. You'd be perfect for my musical Rent. I don't know if you heard of it, but you, Kurt, got the ideal looks for Roger. If you can sing Animal like that, I want to know what you can do with 'Light my candle.' And you, young man, are perfect for Mark. Let the curls loose, put on glasses and a scarf, and you're perfect. I can't wait to hear you two sing 'What you own.' So here's my cart, please write your numbers down, and I'll call you as soon as possible for an audition."_

_When the man walked away, we were both still flabbergasted._

"_Did that really just happen?"_

"_I think so. Blaine, we did it! We really did it!"_

"_But… What about school?"_

_End flashback_

Turns out this Michael character really was the director of Rent, and he had been serious. He called us the next day, to ask us if we could stop by. Nervous, but also very excited we both entered the theater. Michael was there, with a few other people. He let us sing 'What you own' and not only he, but also the others were very enthusiastic. Imagine that, they were clapping for me, not for Rachel Berry.

But, as Blaine said there was still the issue of school. We spend the rest of our 'holiday' practicing with the cast of Rent. Since we lived close together back home, we were to rehearse often together, and Skype with the rest of the cast on spoken data. They also wanted us to regularly fly to New York to come practice, and show what we had learned on our own. Since Blaine decided he wanted to spend more time with me and transfer to my school, Michael called McKinley to arrange our missing hours, he said he could be very…. 'convincing…' And he did it. We could fly out as often as we wanted, since our flights were also paid.

Rent itself luckily didn't start until October next year. So we had time to graduate, fly out to New York, settle down, rehearse a lot and then premier. I told my father as soon as we came back from the theater, and he cried with happiness. He told me he was so proud of me, and that this was what I had always wanted. And he was right, it was. I had made it, and I wasn't even finished with high school yet. He congratulated us both, and said he couldn't wait for us to come home.

After he hung up, Blaine began to cry. Someone he had never met in person, couldn't wait for him to come home. Blaine hadn't told me a lot about his parents, but I knew they didn't accept him and his choices.

I indeed starting visiting the gym more often, and I finally got a six-pack. Yes, I was buffing up, but I changed nothing else about myself. This was me, and since I already was accepted at Broadway as me, I wasn't going to risk losing it.

But, of course, end of the summer came. We had to say goodbye to the rest of the cast, which we already grew attached to, to our grandparents, to New York, but at least we still had each other. So now we were on our way back, to finish our senior year.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Blaine didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of it. When his parents shipped him of to his grandparents for the summer, he thought he had one miserable summer ahead of him. He knew his parents didn't accept him, or more accurately, they didn't accept his life choices. As if he would choose something like this. So on the one hand it was an relief for him to get away from them. And New York would never be boring, so he at least had something to do, and he didn't have to see his parents for a few months.

His grandparents were strangely enough more accepting. They knew he couldn't help he liked boys, and they loved him no less for it. So all in all, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. When his grandparents told him they wanted him to meet somebody, he thought maybe he could get a new friend out of all of it.

As soon as he saw the boy though, he knew there was never going to be any friendship. Or well, they could be friends, but he already knew he wanted this boy to be more than just friends. He was the most handsome boy he had ever met, and he wasn't even lying. Tall, lean, an amazing fashion sense, blond shaggy hair, and a face to die for. Yes this boy was going to change his life, that he could already tell.

And he was right. The more time he spend together with Kurt, the more apparent his feelings became. He was starting to fall in love with this boy, not just the outside, but also the character within. And he didn't even know if Kurt felt the same way. He just had to take a leap of faith, and try.

Luckily Kurt DID feel the same way about him, and after an perfect first date, in which I took him to see his favorite musical, Wicked, we started dating. I knew this wasn't just going to be a summer fling. First of all, we lived close enough to continue this, and second of all, I felt things for this boy I had never felt for anybody else. When we were cast in the musical Rent, all of our dreams came true. Kurt always wanted to be on Broadway, and though I didn't have that much love for it, I did always wanted to do something with music and maybe acting, and this was a great opportunity for future projects.

I knew I couldn't go without Kurt any longer, so I decided to transfer to his school. Not only would it be more efficient for the rehearsal time, I was also going to spend more time with the man of my dreams. When it was time to board the plane, I was already missing New York, but I knew I was the most important part with me, and that was Kurt. We were totally ready to start our last year.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Burt was waiting in the terminal his son, and his soul mate, was going to come through. At the beginning of the summer he had almost broke down, as soon as he came back from the airport. He had just put his only son on a plane away from him. And even if it was only for a mere three months, he knew that as soon as this year was over, he would lose him forever. But he also knew it was what made his son happy.

When his son first started talking about the gay boy his grandparents had introduced him to, he was afraid Kurt was just going to get hurt. As soon as he introduced them via Skype, he knew his worries were unnecessary. He saw the way this boy looked at his son, and knew he was going to see a lot of this kid. He had told Carole all about it, but didn't tell Finn. Not only because Kurt asked him to, but also because he knew Finn wasn't totally okay with Kurt sexuality.

He knew Blaine lived only an hour and a half away, and that that wasn't going to stop the boys. They would make it together, he was sure of it.

Then came the news Kurt and Blaine were scouted for a musical. Not just any, but one of Kurt's favorites, and on Broadway. His boy was finally getting what he deserved. All of his dreams were coming true, and he was finally coming into himself. When Burt first saw Kurt at Skype, he almost didn't believe that was his boy. His baby was gone, and an handsome man was sitting there in his place. He knew his work was done, and he could only continue to offer support. His son was now a grown-up man, with his own dreams, and even his own career. He had found another man he could go to for support, and although he knew he wasn't being replaced, he also knew that from now on, he had to share the first place in Kurt's life. But that was okay. He had him for one last year, and then he could go see the results of his sons success. He was going to make it.

"Flight 2013 from New York, to Columbus, landing now."

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again. I work on a cruise ship and haven't always got access to the internet, or even a laptop. So, I'm going to wait to see what kind of response this is going to get, so R&R please, just know this isn't going to abandoned, ever. Couple of notes, Michael Warren was the director behind the last revival of Rent, and with the way Kurt looks right now, I could really imagine him as Roger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, I hope you still like it. I decided to dig a little deeper this time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Rent or any other yummi-ness.**

As soon as Burt saw his son, he burst into tears. This was his real son. The one Kurt had hidden all along from him. Of course the growth spurt and the hair was just nature taking its course, nothing hidden about that. But the big smile on his face that hasn't been there since his mother died is new. Also the clothes. It seemed that the more confident Kurt became, the less outlandish his clothes became. Sure, he still wore the best labels, but he was looking like a boy now. A grown-up, confident, and to be honest, gorgeous man.

And as if that wasn't enough, he was holding hands with another gorgeous man. Yes, his boy had done well for himself. Just looking at the two of them, he could see the love between them. They really were the real deal. Even more apparent now in person. Just then, Kurt saw his father bawling his eyes out.

"Dad!"

He dragged the young man with him, and pulled his father into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You're just so grown-up, and, and beautiful, and you're my little boy!"

"Oh, dad! You know I'll never forget you, right? I've just… Found somebody for you to share my heart with."

"I know, I know, don't mind your old man."

With that Burt is wiping his eyes. He knew he was being stupid, but seeing his son in person was enough to set him off.

"Now introduce me to the man I get to share your heart with."

Kurt smiled widely again, and reached for Blaine's hand, which he had dropped to hug his father.

"Dad, I want you to meet the most perfect man ever, this is Blaine."

With a blush Blaine stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Mr Hummel."

"You too, Blaine. But nothing about that Mr Hummel, you can call me Burt."

"Okay, Burt."

"Now, where are your parents, I want to meet them."

"Um, they're not here, I was supposed to take a cab home."

"Yes, but we're not letting that happen, are we, dad?"

With a pointed look to his father. But he didn't need to. Burt had already decided.

"You mean they haven't seen you for the whole summer, and they aren't even here to pick you up?"

"Yes, well, when they send you to your grandparents so they don't have to see you being gay anymore, this is the least I expected."

"So they don't accept you?"

"No, not really."

"And what did they think about Kurt and that musical you guys are in?"

"I have no idea, they told me when I left that they didn't want any contact with me the entire summer."

Kurt squeezed his hand. Even though his boyfriend was being brave, he knew it hurt him more then he would ever admit. Who wouldn't be hurt by such a dismissal from his parents?

"But you were with your grandparents?"

"Yes, they are, strangely enough, more accepting then my own parents. Must be the influence of New York."

"Or because they love you more, then their own ideals, hm? Let's get going then, you're on our way, so we'll help you get your stuff inside."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I definitely need to do that."

"Don't argue with that, we are much more stubborn then you are."

Blaine laughed.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Hey!"

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

"So have you spoken to any of your friends lately?"

"No, not really. I mean, I send a few texts, a couple of phone calls, but I haven't seen any of them since the start of summer, not even on Skype."

"They haven't seen the new you yet?"

"Nope, I also haven't told them about RENT yet, I wanted to tell them in person. Oh, and Blaine, him I want them to meet."

"Do I need to keep my phone handy, when they come?"

"Why?"

"So I can dial 911…"

"God, and I thought I was the drama queen. I mean, really?"

"Well, just to let you know, I haven't told Finn either, and right now he is at Puck's, playing some marathon with video games, I don't even want to know."

Meanwhile Blaine was getting more and more quiet, the closer they came to his house. After a summer of acceptance, and love, he had to go back. Back to his parents who didn't love him, and most certainly didn't accept him. Just seeing the ease with which Kurt and his Dad talked, he was kind of jealous. Even before he came out he'd never had anything like that.

"Are you okay, honey? You're being quiet. I'm not used to that."

"I'm not always making noise!"

"No, just most of the time. Now tell me what's going on, please."

"It's nothing, just not looking forward to going home."

"You better be ready, kid, because according to the GPS we are here."

"Yeah, you are, you just need to drive to that gate over there, and tell them you're bringing me. Hopefully then they'll open up."

Burt drove to the gate and pushed the button.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Burt Hummel, I have Blaine with me."

"Already? Oh well, come on in."

With that the gate opened.

"Thanks Mom, missed you too."

"Oh honey, come here."

Kurt hugged Blaine to him. He knew the relationship between Blaine and his parents wasn't that great, but this was just sad. Instead of being glad their son was home, they just wanted him gone longer.

When Burt stopped the car, the door of the house opened, both his mother and father coming to the door, smiling. Of course, image was everything.

The smiling stopped, when first Burt got out, and then Kurt, still holding Blaine close.

His father hissed.

"Blaine! What did I tell you about showing your unnaturalness out here where the neighbors can see you. Let go of that boy at once."

Blaine wanted to step away, but Kurt just hold on tighter.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Anderson. My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm your son's boyfriend."

"Oh great, so now there's even more of you. And you, who are you?"

"I'm the boyfriend's father."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Well, I know what it's like to have something like that for a son, I know how you must feel."

"You mean proud of my kid? Happy for him to have found love?"

"God, you're one of those accepting ones, aren't you? No matter, Blaine say goodbye to that boy, this will be the last time you will see him ever again."

With that Blaine clung tighter to Kurt.

"No, it's not."

"What did you just say to me, boy?"

"I'm not just some boy, I am your son. And this guy here, he makes me happy. I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to. And believe me I don't want to. You know why not? Because I've finally made it. I don't need your approval anymore, I've got somebody else's. That stupid singing you're always complaining about? That singing is going to pay my bills. Because if you go to New York, next fall, and you'll walk on Broadway, it will be my name you will see. Because I'm going to be in the musical RENT, on Broadway, and you're not going to stop me."

"Oh, we'll see about that boy, If you want to live here, you're going to give up on that thing beside you, and that supposed career, and we'll see about getting you straightened out."

"I guess it's a good thing then, that I have all my belongings still in that trunk. You know, I never really did want to live here. So I hope you have a very unhappy live, let's not meet again. Bu-bye."

His father turned red, never expected to really be taken up on his offer. How was he going to explain this on the office? But he wasn't lowering himself to backpedaling.

"Fine, go on then, and take that fag with you."

Blaine turned red with anger, but Kurt just snickered into his hair, never having let go of him.

"Oh no, he didn't."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Burt couldn't believe all of this. Even if his son was gay, he was still his pride. More so now, then ever. Who else could say that his kid was going to be on Broadway? And being gay didn't change a thing, especially not now that he had found love. That was the only thing Burt was worried about, his kid never finding love because of it.

And now, this boy who had won his sons heart, was almost literally kicked out of his house. And that wasn't even the worse. They wanted him to give up on that love, and on Broadway. No way was Burt going to let that happen. But then something extraordinary happened. This boy showed not only a lot of love for his son, but also courage. These two things combined grabbed a little part of Burt's heart and took it with them. Yes, this boy was alright, if he chose his son, above his home.

But then this man, no he couldn't even call him a father, called his kid that word. And he knew Kurt had heard it way too often, but he wasn't going to let that happen on his watch. No sir.

Burt walked forward, pulled back, and punched the bastard in his face. Damn that felt good. Okay so his hand hurts, but he would do it all over again.

"Come on kids, get in the car."

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

As they drove away, they could see Mrs Anderson walking to her husband, looking back at the vehicle with loathing. No they weren't coming back to apologize anytime soon.

Just then it sunk in to Blaine what had happened.

"Oh God, you punched him, I walked away. I mean, I don't love them or anything, but I have nowhere to live. What am I going to do now? And I have no money yet, I mean I'm getting paid for the time in rehearsal, and I have saved what we earned this summer, but that's not enough to rent a house. I don't know where to go."

Meanwhile Kurt was just trying to shush his distraught boyfriend. Why couldn't everything work out for once. Yes he was happy with his boyfriend, and with his job, but he didn't want this to happen. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy too. He looked at his Dad, and saw him looking back in the rearview mirror. His eyes stood reassuring.

"Blaine, do you really think I would have punched him if I didn't think of a place for you to go?"

"You- You have?"

"Of course. After all the time we spend on Skype I think I know you just as well as my own son. You're moving in with us of course. Besides, it's only for a year, after that you both will be going to New York. Why not start early and get used to living together? And what with the both of you traveling back to New York for rehearsals, it's easier for you both to be at the same address. I'm just glad you are eighteen, and allowed to make you own choices."

"I know, that's why I decided to transfer to McKinley without telling them."

"Now, Carole already knows about you, and is very happy for you, Kurt. But we haven't told Finn yet, and you told me you haven't told your friends. So we need to talk to Finn when he gets home tomorrow, and I need to tell Carole that we are having a new family member."

But what Burt didn't know is that while Finn was at Puck's, he had told the boys that Kurt was getting home today. And that they had told the girls, who had decided that tomorrow they were all coming over to interrogate Kurt about everything he had done while in New York…

**So what did you think? Did you like the scene between Blaine and his parents? And what will happen when the New Directions find Kurt with an unknown boy? Stay tuned! Also, tell me if there is something you would like to happen, and I'll see what I can do! Oh, and Review, Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I know this has been a while but I sort of need your help. I'm going to be completely honest here, so please don't hate me. I never really liked Finn, Read: FINN. I loved Cory, and was always a little disappointed in how they portrait Finn. Only in the last season they tried to really make something of him, while in the beginning I actually thought him to be pretty manipulative. So, the plan in this story was that Finn was going to be mostly unsupportive to Kurt, until something happened (which I'm not going to tell you) that made him change his tune. Now my question to you is: do you want me to continue this story line, or (in honor of Cory) try to make Finn a bit more likeable from the beginning? Please tell me what you think, and I will continue the story as soon as possible!


End file.
